Ice Cold To Intense Heat
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Grissom and Sara are stranded in a freak storm. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.**

**I think my weird dreams are back again... **

**An idea in which our favourite couple could've got together. Post – committed.**

**I had to write this out. Sorry for any errors, one of Grissom's migraines has invaded my head.**

**Ice Cold to Intense Heat**

"Great. Just great." mumbles Grissom, as he steers the Denali to the road side.

Earlier this afternoon he was called to a crime scene, or what was thought to be a crime scene, three hours away from Las Vegas. He was hoping that the ride out would clear his head and help get his feelings in order. However, that quickly changed when the only free CSI was the brunette he didn't want to think about, the brunette who makes his heart ache when he thinks of her. When they arrived they were informed that some local college students had set it up as a hoax, so Grissom turned the car around and headed back to the lab.

He's in a rotten mood, he's been driving for four hours, the tension in the car can be cut with a knife and now, just to make the situation worse, a thunder storm has started. Sara offered to drive back, but Grissom refused, he thought that if he concentrated on driving, his mind wouldn't wander.

He was wrong.

"Problem?" asks Sara, quietly.

"Yes, there's a problem Sara." he snaps, instantly regretting it.

"Sorry..." she whispers and sinks back down in her seat.

"No...No I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to snap at you." he sighs. "It's just...could this night get any worse?" he whispers, more to himself than to Sara.

"Am...am I really that unbearable?" she whispers.

Gil looks over at her, hating himself for making her feel that he hates being around her. He knows that he's treated her terribly recently, but he can't help it.

"Sara, that's not what I meant. The crime scene was a hoax, so that means a six hour round trip for no reason, I'm getting a migraine; thanks to the storm and I'm pretty sure we've just run out of gas." he whispers.

"What?" she asks, looking at the dashboard. "The gauge reads full."

"Yeah, I can see that, Sara. It must be sticking."

Grissom slams both hands against the dashboard in frustration, startling Sara.

"See.." he says.

Sara turns her head towards the fuel gauge, just in time to watch the red pointer move from 'full' to 'empty'.

"Great. Just great." she smiles, sarcastically, as she repeats Grissom's earlier words.

At the same time, they both pull out their phones and groan as they both read 'No signal' across their screens.

"Great..." Sara whispers again and leans her head against the window.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Grissom leans back in his seat and thinks back over last few weeks.

Things had been going well over the past few months, between himself and Sara, until the incident last week with Adam Trent. The moment he looked through the window and found Adam holding a sharp shard of pottery to Sara's neck, that's when his world changed. His heart stopped beating as he looked directly into her brown eyes and found them full of fear and...love. He knew that she thought her life was over and that she was trying to tell him that she loved him. Her eyes were begging him to understand, and he did. Fear gripped at his heart at the possibility that the woman he loves; has always loved, could be taken away from him. Luckily she came out of it unharmed and later that night, at home, Grissom prayed for the first time in years. He prayed to a higher power, giving thanks for keeping Sara here with him, for keeping her safe. That was when his feelings for her forced their way to the front of his mind and he hasn't been able to suppress them again. Feeling which he is admittedly scared of and which have made him fall back into his old ways with Sara. Now he's back to avoiding her, or trying to avoid her, and hurting her, the same as he always has and he hates himself for it, but he doesn't know what else to do.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They sit in silence, the only sound being the rain, which is now turning to hail, bouncing off the car. Grissom keeps looking over at Sara, admiring her. Although she looks hurt, there's still something there that makes her look beautiful, heart achingly beautiful. All he wants to do is admit his feelings to her, to tell her that he doesn't hate being around her. He wants to take her in his arms and apologise for every ounce of pain he's caused her over the years. He watches her intently, as she stares out into the blackness, until her eyes fall closed.

_I wonder what she's thinking about. Probably about me and how much I've hurt her. Oh God, don't flatter yourself, Gil. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sara opens her eyes slowly and looks at her watch, she must have dozed off for forty minutes or so. She feels cold, she can feel the cold starting to seep through the vents in to the car and looks around for a coat or a blanket or something. Although it's the height of summer, she's icy cold and she's only wearing a vest top, light jacket and linen trousers. She starts to shiver a little and she pulls her jacket tighter around her body, desperate to feel warmth, before turning her head towards the window to look out into the pitch black night.

At her movements, Grissom looks at her and worry surges through his body. She looks pale, almost whiter than white and although she's shivering, he can tell that her breathing is uneven, slower than usual. He moves slightly to shrug out of his jacket, before he realises that all he's wearing is a t-shirt.

"Damn..." he mutters, making Sara jump.

She looks at him blankly for a second, before her eyes flutter closed.

"You're cold." he states.

All Sara can manage is a small head nod before Grissom jumps from the car, allowing a blast of cold air to rush in. A second later, she feels another blast of cold and she can hear him shuffling around in the trunk, looking for something. Eventually he opens the drivers door and jumps back in his seat. Sara moans and starts to shiver a little more as she looks at him, he's soaked right through and he has small beads of ice in his greying curly hair.

"I can't find a blanket, or anything useful, in the trunk.

"I'm...I'm okay..."

"Sara...honey, you're not okay. We need to get you warmed up." he whispers, unable to keep the panic he's feeling out of his voice. He takes hold of her hands and rubs them between his. "I know you're cold but we're going to have brave the weather."

"Too...cold." she whimpers.

"We have to, Sara. You're in the early stages of hypothermia, if we don't get you warm..." he trails off.

Sara lifts her eyes and looks directly in to his, shaking her head.

"I can't..." she whispers.

"Honey, listen to me. I know it's cold and wet outside, but moving about will warm us up a little. There's a motel about a half mile behind us. It'll take ten minutes to walk there, Sara. Then we'll be warm."

"Griss...you're shaking like crazy..." she chokes out. "You were only out of the car for one minute. It's too cold. Can't we just...huddle together?"

"Honey, I'm fine. I'm thick skinned." he says, whilst attempting to smile a little.

A loud rumble of thunder rolls through the desert, causing the car to vibrate and the back window to shatter. Sara squeals in shock and leans forward, placing her head between her knees as Grissom leans across to cover her body, instinctively protecting the woman he loves. A second later, an electric blue lightening strike bounces off the ground yards from their car, before another rumble of thunder, causing Sara to cry out again.

"Sshh...It's okay..." he soothes.

"Griss...it's not safe..."

"Sara, I promise you, we'll be safer outside than we are in here. Anyway, now with the window broken it's about to get much colder in here."

"Oh, God, I hate Mother Nature." she moans. "I guess I should tell you that thunderstorms freak me out. They always have, ever since I..." she trails off.

"Sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Do you trust me?"

Sara stares at him and he can see the intense fear in her eyes, fear of something which is from more than a thunderstorm, something painful from childhood. He has a feeling, deep inside his stomach, that he knows what that fear is and his heart breaks at the thought of it.

"With my life..." she whispers, before shrieking at another roll of thunder.

"Okay...Lets go." he says.

**TBC...**

**Chapter 2 will be up on Tuesday, hopefully.**

**I know this is a bit...naff, but I had to write it out.**

**Lynne x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**I'm loving my weird dreams, I just wish I could write them exactly as the happen.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ice Cold to Intense Heat**

**Chapter 2**

The walk to the motel seems to be taking forever. Sara has become very weak and she's having to lean heavily on Grissom for support as she's shaking so much and her legs keep giving way. Thankfully the hail has died down but it's storming heavier than before, if that's even possible.

Grissom has one arm wrapped tightly around Sara's waist, to help her walk, whilst he holds a torch in the other. His heart's in his mouth as he can feel her whole body shuddering with the cold.

"We're almost there, Sara." he says, pointing towards the building almost three hundred yards away.

Her response is a cough, mixed with a sob, as her legs give way again and she falls to the ground.

"Griss…I can't…" she cries, as he leans down to help her up.

She tries to push him away from her, but he's too strong. The next thing she knows, she's being lifted off the cold and wet ground. She can feel his muscles rippling against her body as he takes her in his arms, holding her tightly, with very little effort. Her arms automatically reach around his neck and her head falls in to place on his shoulder.

When they reach the motel, Grissom pushed open the door and is greeted by a stressed out young man.

He carefully sits Sara on the Small sofa and moves over to the desk.

"We've broken down further up the road. Please tell me that you have a room available?" he asks urgently.

"Yeah, we have a room but the storm has cut the electricity, which means no hot water and you'll have to make do with your torch as a light source and a gas heater."

Grissom looks over at a shaking Sara. "We'll take it." he says.

"Is she okay?" asks the young man, whose name is Matthew.

"She should be. I just need to get her warmed up." replies Grissom, praying that he's right.

Grissom quickly explains the whole situation to Matthew and after he finally agrees to invoice the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Matthew helps carry Sara to their room.

Matthew lays a towel on one of the single beds and Grissom lays Sara on top of it as Matthew moves over to the gas heater and turns it on full blast.

"Okay, I'll see if I can find more blankets for you and I'll see what food I can put together. We only have a gas camping stove, so I'll do the best I can." says Matthew, before heading out.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." says Grissom.

He can feel his own body shaking and his legs feel as if they're about give way on him. He sits on the edge of Sara's bed and starts to undress himself, fumbling around as he removes his shoes, pants and t-shirt. As soon as he's free of his wet clothes, he feels better. He just hopes he's not too late for Sara.

"Sweetheart, we need to get you out of these wet clothes, okay?"

Sara parts her lips to speak, but only a whimper can be heard in response.

"Can I undress you, Sara?" he asks.

Sara slowly nods her head.

Grissom sighs.

_This is not the way this happens in my fantasies. My first time undressing her was supposed to be sexy, sensual and romantic. Not a life or death situation. Her hands should be caressing my body at the same time as I'm touching hers. We're supposed to be undressing each other as our mouths lock together in a frantic, passionate and desperate kiss. I'm supposed to feel hot skin on hot skin, not cold and wet skin on cold and wet skin. And she's supposed to be shivering because of how I make her feel, not because of the icy cold weather. _

He shifts on the bed so that he can remove her shoes and socks, which are both soaked right through, never moving his eyes from her face, looking for any sign of discomfort. His hands move up to the button on her trousers and he stops.

_This feels wrong, like I'm taking advantage._

"Griss…" comes Sara's weak voice. "I'm…still cold…"

His heart breaks a little more, she sounds like a frightened child.

"I know sweetheart. I am too. Am I still okay to undress you?"

"Mmhmm…." she nods her head. "Your hands are…warm on my skin…" she whispers, and a slight smile curves the corners of her mouth.

He smiles.

He carefully unbuttons her trousers and she sighs as his fingers come in contact with her stomach, sending a different kind of shiver throughout her body.

"Mmm…" she moans, quietly.

Grissom smiles again.

_Her skin is so soft, cold but soft. This feels so wrong, but so right at the same time._

He places an arm under her body and lifts her hips off the bed so that he can pull her trousers off. He can't help but look at her panties, black silk with a lace trim. He feels something stir within him and his heart rate starts to pick up speed. He then slowly pulls Sara in to a sitting position, so that he can remove her jacket and vest top. He holds her close to his bare chest and manages to push the jacket from her her shoulders.

Once she's free of her jacket, she feels so much better. A rush of heat wraps around her body, making her skin ache and tingle, but in a good way.

"Sara, can you lift your arms for me please?" he whispers.

Sara does as she's asked; she lifts her arms, and Grissom lifts the top over her head, allowing his fingers to lightly touch her body. She opens her eyes and her breath gets caught in her throat as her eyes find focus on Grissom's bright blue eyes, which are staring back at her intently. She doesn't realise that he's half naked until he pulls her against him. She feels his arms wrap around her and she can feel his hands running up and down her back as he tries to warm her up. She drapes her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder, sighing with contentment.

"Better?" he asks, his hot breath against her ear.

A quick shiver runs through her body again, a delightful shiver caused by the closeness of her and Grissom.

"Much..." she replies. "You?"

He smiles. "Better."

"Get under the quilt, keep warm." he says, but doesn't pull away.

"Okay..." moans Sara, as she moves away from him.

He reluctantly lets go of her and lifts the towel from the bed. Sara takes it and quickly dries her hair before climbing under the duvet, leaving an opening so Grissom can to climb in next to her. Just as he's about to settle in beside her, there's a knock on the door. He groans, not wanting to spoil the moment, but he knows he should answer it. He stands up and tucks Sara in to bed and he pulls the duvet off the other bed and wraps it around his shoulders as he opens the door.

"I've brought some food, it's only beans on toast, sorry. There's also a flask of hot water, you'll find coffee, tea, sugar, milk and hot chocolate on the desk over there." says Matthew, pointing towards a small table.

"Thank you." says Grissom, smiling with gratitude.

Once back inside, Grissom hands Sara a plate of food. She takes it but makes no effort to eat.

"Sara, you need to eat, you'll feel better." says Grissom.

"I'm so cold, I feel sick." she replies.

"Please eat it, Sara. At least try to a little bit."

"Can I have a drink first, please?"

Grissom moves over to the bed and sits beside her as he hands her a mug of coffee, brushing his fingers against hers.

"It's instant, but it's better than nothing." he smiles.

"Thanks."

Sara pretty much drinks it in one gulp, revelling in the warmth as it slides down her throat.

"Now eat." says Grissom sternly, before turning back to the table for his food and coffee.

When Sara finishes her food, and a second mug of coffee, she turns towards Grissom. She watches him lay on his bed and pull the quilt up over him.

"Thank you..." she whispers.

"What for?" he asks.

"For taking care of me." she smiles.

"Anytime." Grissom smiles. "You should get some sleep."

Sara settles down in the bed, facing Grissom, and closes her eyes, wishing that he'd come and join her in her bed, even just for tonight.

**TBC...**

**Chapter 3 should be up on Wednesday.**

**This chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but...tough.**

**CSI – Nesting Dolls is just starting on tv now, so I'm cutting this chapter short so that I can watch it. I'm in desperate need of a GSR fix.**

**Lynne x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm bored with this story now, because it's not happening like I wanted it to. Never mind…**

**Enjoy!**

**Ice Cold to Intense Heat**

**Chapter 3**

Grissom awakes with a start, in the middle of the night; it's as if something inside him told him to wake up. He looks around the darkness in a daze and he hears Sara whimpering and writhing around in her bed.

He jumps out of his bed and sits beside Sara in hers, he places a hand over her forehead to find her cold and shaking.

"Sara?" he asks.

"Griss…I'm so cold." she chokes out. "I…I can't get warm."

Grissom pulls the duvet from his bed and crawls under the covers with Sara as he pull the second duvet up over them. He envelopes her cold and shaking body in his arms, pulling her as close as possible into him. He presses himself hard against her as he tries to warm her up.

"Sweetheart, you should have woken me up." he whispers against her ear.

All that can be heard, as they lay in silence, is Sara's ragged breathing, which is slowly evening out as she warms up. Her fingers are threaded through his as his arm rests across her waist and up over her stomach.

Although she's cold, she's never felt so comfortable. The feel of Grissom's body flush against hers is electric, sparks warming her right through to her core. She can feel his hot breath in her hair as he breathes. She wants to wake up everyday with this feeling. The feeling of not being alone in the world, of being held closely by Grissom, the feeling that he loves her as much as she loves him.

_But this is innocent, Sara. He hasn't spoken to you all week. Yeah, he looked after you earlier but he's only holding you now to keep you warm. To keep you alive so that he doesn't have a dead body to deal with during this crappy night._

"I was scared…" she whispers softly.

"scared?" he asks puzzled. "Of what?"

"Scared of waking you up."

"Why?"

"Because…"

He waits for her to elaborate, but she stays quiet.

"Sara, honey what is?"

She feels anger surge through her body. She can't believe him, he really doesn't have clue how bad he makes her feel.

"I've warmed up now, thanks." she says. "You can go back to bed."

Sara, you're still cold and shaking…" he says, hurt by her words.

"Get out of my bed, Grissom." she whispers, close to tears.

_Oh, God. I never thought I'd ever speak those words to him. _

"What's going on, Sara?" he asks, not wanting to let go of her.

She sighs and unclasps her fingers from his as she pulls out of his grasp. Her body aches at the loss of contact.

"You Grissom. I'm scared of you. I'm scared to speak to you most of the time." she growls and sits up, not bothering to cover herself. "You either snap at me or totally ignore me, and I'm not sure what hurts the most."

He knows what she's about to say and he's overcome with guilt and self hate.

"The last few months have been good, Griss. We've been getting a long great. Or we were until last week, when you started to avoid me again. What happened? What did I do to you?"

He climbs out of bed and quickly pulls on his, still wet, clothes. He doesn't know what to say or do. How can he tell her his feelings?

"I need some air." he growls, before reaching for the door handle.

Sara watches him walk out into the rain, that's when it dawns on her.

"It was Adam Trent, wasn't it?" she asks, standing at the door.

She's shocked when he stops walking and turns his head towards her. There's something in his eyes which she's never seen before.

"Why have you treated me like dirt since then?"

He glares at her, unable to make his brain tell her the truth, before he turns and walks further into the night.

Not caring that she's cold and half naked, she follows him.

"What is it, Grissom? Is it because I'm still alive?" she shouts.

This rouses his attention and he stops, dead still. Tears sting his eyes and he has to squeeze them shut, to stop them spilling over.

"Your life would be so much easier if he had killed me, wouldn't it?" she spits. "No more Sara to anger you or harass you. You wish he had killed me, so that you would never have to face up to your own feelings. But you know what? It's okay that you feel like that. Because honestly, I wish that he had killed me, too. I hate the way I feel right now. I hate the way that you make me feel." she screams.

Pain shoots through his heart at her words.

He sees red and something inside him snaps. He storms over to her and grabs hold of her right arm as he forces her backwards, back into the room.

Her eyes fill with tears, but she's unsure if they're tears of fear or anger.

He slams the door, sending vibrations throughout the room, before pinning her against the wall with his body.

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare…" he screams.

**TBC…**

**Hahaha…cliff-hanger **

**Chapter 4 should be up later or tomorrow.**

**My mojo has gone on holiday. If you find her, please tell her she's fired! Thanks.**

**Lynne x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your reviews. They make me very happy. Sorry if I don't reply, it depends which computer I'm using and what mood I'm in. LOL**

**Enjoy!**

**Ice Cold to Intense Heat**

**Chapter 4**

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare." he screams. "Don't ever let me hear you say that again. He could have killed you, Sara. In the blink of an eye, he could have killed you and taken you away from me. How dare you think that I'd want you dead? Do you really believe that I'd be happy to see you, the woman I love, be murdered at the whim of a mad man? Do you think I could continue living if you were no longer in my life? Because I'll tell you now, Sara, I sure as hell couldn't live if you left me. I wouldn't want to live my life without you in it." he growls, in one long breath. "For goodness sake, Sara, I'm in love with you."

He stares at her for a while, taking in what he's just blurted out, before he realises that he still has tight hold of her arm. He releases Sara from his grasp and takes a few steps back and when the back of his legs come in contact with the bed, he falls onto it, leaving a speechless Sara, shaking and sobbing against the wall. He feels awful, he knows he's just frightened her. He knows she hates shouting and people getting right up in her face. He's never screamed at her before, he's never screamed at anyone before.

Minutes pass, without any words, only Sara's sobs can be heard over their pounding hearts. Although she's not looking at him, he can't take his eyes off hers. Her gorgeous brown eyes are full, a mixture of emotions swirling around in a chocolate haze; anger, hate, love; so much love, and fear.

He watches as Sara slides her back down the wall and falls hard to the floor, as shivers wrack her body. He stands up, to help her, but she flinches away from him, holding up her hands in a 'don't come any closer' sign.

She feels cold again, so she reaches over to the bed and pulls one of the duvets down around her. She hugs it tightly to her body, afraid to let go incase she crumbles into thousands of pieces.

They sit in silence for about twenty minutes, their eyes boring in to each other. Hers full of confusion, and still fearful, whilst his are full of regret, for frightening her, and love.

"Sara?" comes Grissom's quiet voice.

"How could you be so cruel..." she cries. "How could you tell me that? You know how I feel about you. You lying bastard..."

"No, Sara, I'm not lying..." he whispers, flinching at her words, although he knows that he deserves them.

"No. No, you don't love me."

He tries to smile. "Yes I do, Sara. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the day we met."

"How could you love me? You spend most of your time ignoring me."

Her sobs have eased off, but tears continue still spill from her eyes as she speaks quietly. It's all too much for her to take in, the screaming and declaration of his love, she feels as if her head is about to explode. Suddenly she's on fire, her body's over heating, so she stands up and throws the duvet back on to the bad.

"Why?" she whispers. "Why treat me badly? Why hurt me?"

"I can't explain it, Sara. I was scared." he replies, looking anywhere but at her. "I still am…"

Her face, and voice, softens. "Scared of what?"

He tries to smile a little. "Me…I'm scared of me. I'm scared to start something with you, because I know we'd have something special and amazing, and I don't want to screw it up. I keep pushing you away to save you, and myself, from heartache. I'm scared incase you find out who I really am and you don't like the real me." he whispers, as tears sting his eyes. "And…I'm scared of you. I just need to think of you, and I get lost in my own little world. Sara, you affect me in ways in which no other person ever has, and it scares the hell out of me."

"I'm scared for the same reasons, Gil." she whispers. "But I'd rather give us a go, than never know."

At the sound of his name, he looks up at her and then turns away again.

She smiles and kneels down in front of him. Her hands cup his face and she makes him look at her. "We'd have something more than just amazing, Gil. Don't you want to know what that feels like? I know I do…"

Before he can answer, she leans in to him and softly brushes her mouth against his, in a soft and tender kiss. She's surprised when he kisses her back. Their mouths caress each other tenderly, as hands begin to wander and explore. He slips his tongue in to her mouth, savouring the taste of her as they fight for domination of the kiss.

Sara slides her hands up under the back of his t-shirt, exploring his hard, muscular shoulders and back. Her fingers delicately dance down his spine and back up, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She can feel his body trembling slightly, whether from his wet clothes or her touch, she's unsure. She tugs at the shirt and pulls it off over his head, before palming her hands on his chest and feeling him. She moves them over his smooth chest, down over his abdomen and around his waist. She's revelling in the feel of him, getting lost in him; his scent, his body and his touch. This feels right, this is better than she ever could have imagined.

He moves his mouth from hers and starts kissing her neck, slowly nipping at sucking, making her moan against him. He groans as her fingers trail up his body, and thread through his thick curly hair, before she pulls his mouth hungrily back to hers. His fingers find the clasp on her bra and he hesitates, unsure of what she wants to happen next. He knows what he wants, what he needs, but he doesn't want Sara to feel pressured in to anything. However, when she presses herself against him, he smiles against her mouth and unhooks her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground.

She's not exactly sure how, or when, she managed to stand up, but now she's pinned up against the wall again, but this time without fear.

His hands caress her stomach and slowly move up to her breasts. He takes one in each hand and strokes over them, taking time on her nipples, to make them painfully hard. He smiles against her mouth as a guttural moan rumbles through her chest.

"Oh, Griss..." she pants.

Her hands move to the button on his jeans and once open, they fall to the ground and he steps out them before kicking off his shoes. She snakes her hand inside his boxers and takes hold of him, making him gasp. She slowly strokes up and down his shaft and he can't help but thrust into her hand.

"Saraaa..." he growls, thorough clenched teeth.

She reaches up to stroke his cheek with her free hand.

"Gil...make love to me..." she pleads. "We've waited long enough."

"Are you sure, you're ready? I didn't tell you I love you so that..."

"Shut up and kiss me." she whispers, as she pushes his blue boxers down his legs.

Their mouths collide in a sensual, heated, kiss as Sara pushes him backwards on to the bed. She pushes her panties down her legs before crawling up the bed and kissing her way up his body, his thighs, sex, chest and neck, before she captures his mouth again.

He swiftly lifts her to the side and repositions himself so that he's on top. His hand moves to her centre and finding her ready for him, he strokes her lightly as he aligns himself with her.

Their eyes lock together.

"I love you, Sara." he whispers.

Tears spring to her eyes.

"I love you, too."

Slowly, he pushes deep inside her, making her cry out in ecstasy. He's thrilled, and surprised, to find that she takes all of him and he pauses to allow her to get used to his size as his mouth meets hers.

"You okay?" he asks, worried that he's hurting her.

"Mmm..." she moans.

He slowly starts to move his hips, almost pulling right out and pushing back in. Sara starts to move, meeting his every thrust, even as he speeds up. He holds himself up with his left hand whilst he caresses Sara breasts, and then hips, with his right.

They fit together perfectly, like they were made specifically for one another. The heat, and the electricity, flowing between them is so mind blowing, so...intense. Neither of them have ever felt like this before. Neither of them have ever made love before...

"You're beautiful..."

He looks into her eyes and all he can see is love; pure love.

"So are you..."

She reaches around him, trying to pull him deeper inside, as he thrusts harder. She can feel herself begin to tighten around him, and it feels so good.

"Oh God, I'm...close..." she cries.

"Me too." he groans. "Sara, I'm not wearing...protection. Do you want me to..."

"No.." she barks. "I'm...covered."

He smiles down at her and thrusts faster as he moves one hand to her centre, applying pressure to stimulate her more.

She can feel her body start to twitch and shutdown as her climax starts. She writhes around underneath him, squirming with pleasure when she feels him pulsating against her walls.

"Come for me, Sara..." he whispers in her ear.

"Mmm..." she cries breathless.

She can feel her warmth spreading.

"Gil...Oh Gil..."

He's waited years to hear her call his name and it pushes him over the edge. With one more, hard and deep thrust he empties himself inside her, groaning her name over and over again.

"Sara...my Sara." he pants. "My Sara..."

He holds her close as both of their orgasms come to an end and he presses sensual kisses to her lips, cheeks and neck.

He pulls out of her and lays down beside her, pulling her into his embrace.

They lay in silence as she cuddles into him, resting her head on his shoulder and softly placing kisses to his neck until she falls asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Sara wakes up a few hours later, she can feel the sunlight streaming through the window. She smiles when she realises where she is and what happened. Slowly her eyes flutter open and she looks up at Grissom, finding him staring straight back at her.

"Hi." she whispers.

"Hi." he smiles.

There's a silence, but surprisingly it's not uncomfortable.

"The electricity is now back on, which means there's some hot water for a shower." he says.

"Oh..." she replies.

She suddenly starts to panic and moves away from him.

_What if he regrets what happened?_

"Sweetheart, is everything okay?" he asks.

"No...I mean yes..."

"Sara, what is it?

"I'm...I'm just wondering how long it's going to take you to tell me...that last night was a mistake?" she whispers.

His face drops.

"Oh, Sara..." he replies. "You really think I would do that to you?"

"I...I don't know."

"Sara, I love you. I don't regret last night, not one bit. I promise."  
Sara smiles her 'Sidle' smile.

"I love you, too."

He reaches down and kissed her lips.

"So..." she asks. "What happens now?"

"I have no idea." is his reply. "Lets just...see what happens. We'll keep all personal life away from work, for the moment anyway."

"Okay, at work you're my boss and nothing more. But at home..." she trails off, smiling seductively.

They make love, twice, that morning. Once in the bed and once in the steaming hot shower. They're finally at peace with eachother, knowing that both of their lives have changed forever. Knowing that their lives have changed for the better.

**The End**

**That it guys, thanks for reading.**

**I struggled with the smut a little, that's why I cut it short.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**My next fic is my 30th, and if all goes to plan...you're in for a VERY smutty treat. (I hope)**

**Lynne x**


End file.
